Lust For Life ~ A Louvre Review
Lana Del Rey - Lust for Life ★ A Louvre Review ☆ ---- 1. Love 9/10 Wendy: From the opening bars you can just FEEL that this song is an album opener. The epic feel, the vocals, the build-up, everything. This song felt like such a gift from Lana and like, a perfect way to introduce us to this era. So, conceptually I adore this song. It's not THE song I'd pick out of this album to jam out to; but it has its' great parts such as the "uh uh, uh uh uh uh / don't worry baby" towards the end which is an enjoyable section indeed. I adore the lyrics, they're just... heartwarming and nostalgic and display a perfect image of what this song is all about. Eve said it perfectly, the song makes you feel like it'll all be worth it in the end. What a truly cinematic opener to the album <3 ★★★★★★★★★☆ Eve: This is easily in my holy trinity from the album. It's my favourite single by far and it's such a perfect introduction to the album and era. It has a very Born to Die-esque production which I really wasn't expecting when I first listened to it, but this just feels... special? The melody and her vocals are so relaxing and the lyrics are so perfect and I love how the song (and overall album) is dedicated to her fans. Again, the perfect opener to the album―a beautiful song with a beautiful message for her fans, and the album is just that. ★★★★★★★★★★ Ash: never struck me... left me cold and distant, through my eyes watering down elements of her past music and producing a more boring fusion of them. I didn't give this enough chances because in retrospect this was an ACE �� first taste of the era and the layers have slowly unfolded to me over time. With this song Lana's shown a clear lyrical evolution and moved on from the victim persona. It represents a new perspective and shows MAJOR character development. What a refreshing take. The pieces were always there, but as the gateway into the album this finally connects with me and makes perfect sense. the strumming, orchestral instrumental gives this such a sense of grandeur and is CHILL inducing. takes me to E•MO•TION. as a side note the 70s movie poster aesthetic and accompanying music video for this are to die for. ★★★★★★★★☆☆ 2. Lust for Life (feat. The Weeknd) /10 Wendy: '''Contrary to what some people say, I enjoy the inclusion of The Weeknd in this song. His vocal performance adds depth to this song imo despite not ever listening to his discográphie. The melodies are perfect; the song has a wonderful flow and the verses complement the chorus so perfectly. It's catchy without trying to be, and while you can tell this song is trying to be something epic, it achieves it and knocks it out of the park. The instrumental CAN get busy which is my main and only criticism but otherwise it has some nice touches to it. This is undoubtebly one of the best songs on the album and in her career. Such an uplifting anthem. ★★★★★★★★★★ '''Eve: Ash: 3. 13 Beaches /10 Wendy: ''' '''Eve: Ash: ---- 4. Cherry /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 5. White Mustang /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 6. Summer Bummer (feat. A$AP Rocky and Playboi Carti) /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 7. Groupie Love (feat. A$AP Rocky) /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 8. In My Feelings /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 9. Coachella - Woodstock in my Mind /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 10. God Bless America - & All The Beautiful Women In It /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 11. When The World Was At War We Kept Dancing /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 12. Beautiful People Beautiful Problems (feat. Stevie Nicks) ''/10 '''Wendy:' Eve: Ash: ---- 13. Tomorrow Never Came (feat. Sean Ono Lennon) /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 14. Heroin /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 15. Change /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ---- 16. Get Free /10 Wendy: Eve: Ash: ----